Prison Break
Prison Break is the thirteenth Hyrule Historia mission and first of The Realm of Twilight. Intro * Midna: Ganon was slain and the Dark Interlopers banished. The Hylians were victorious. * Midna: Hyrule ushered in a golden age of peace, led by the slayer of Ganon herself: the first in a long line of Princess Zeldas. * Midna: Steps were taken to secure the Triforce and the threat of war faded in time. In the Realm of Twilight. * Midna: Those banished through the Mirror however, awoke on a world that came to be known as the Realm of Twilight. * Midna: Many struggled to survive and most died soon after their arrival. * Midna: Those that lived became stronger. Onox saves Veran in the wilderness. * Midna: For thousands of years great cities were built, and the land changed the people. * Midna: They called themselves Twili. * Midna: The Twili lived in peace generation after generation, ruled by powerful Kings that had taken the throne. * Midna: When a new King was throned, the Great Fairies would return to make them their puppet. * Midna: One King by the name of Mizorant rejected the command, casting them from his palace. * Midna: He had made powerful allies and in his arrogance thought he would free the Twili as a puppet state. * Midna: The Great Fairies in return disbanded the King’s armies against his will. * Midna: They would put a swift end to King Mizorant for his refusal of their lordship. * Midna: With the King dead, his only son, Prince Zant, was supposed to take the throne. * Midna: Unfortunately for Zant the Great Fairies had other plans… * Midna: The Great Fairies crowned me Queen of the Twili instead. * Midna: Zant’s love for me was soon replaced by envy and entitlement for being denied what his father promised him. * Midna: In secret Zant built up forces of his own pets… * Midna: Shadow Bloats that he had raised since he was a child. * Midna: He gathered his father’s personal guards who had yet to be disbanded. * Midna: He consulted his father’s secret associates, who would use Zant to continue their plans. * Midna: A few hundred guards and a nest of insects would not be enough to usurp the throne however. * Midna: He would need an army, and he would break into the Prison of Valran to secure it. * Midna: If Zant could secure the central chamber he could unleash hundreds of criminals who would aid in his invasion. * Midna: Despite such a victory, his true prize would be a special individual. * Midna: One who I had also abandoned like Zant… Outrro Zant finds Middee chained in a dark cell. * Zant: Are you the leader of the Bonemold Monks? * Lady Middee: That depends. * Zant: I am here to recruit Lady Middee and her Monks into my army. * Zant: I heard that Midna betrayed her to the wardens of Valran. * Lady Middee: I would prefer you pronounce my name Middy. * Zant: We’ll deal with each other’s accents in time. * Lady Middee: What would I receive for joining your forces? * Zant: For one you would not be hanging there in chains for the rest of your days. * Lady Middee: I could deal with the chains if I wanted. * Zant: Well… in addition to your revenge on Midna betraying you? * Zant: I’ll grant everything west of Valran to you and your Monks. * Lady Middee: Deal. * Zant: Wonderful. I’ll find someone to get you down… Middee breaks the chains by herself without Zant's help. * Zant: Most wonderful… Category:Hyrule Historia